The present invention relates to a printer having multifunctional paper (more generally printing supports) handling capability.
The evolving customer needs are imposing as a requirement for heavy duty office printers the capability of interchangeably handling different kinds of continuous forms, together with cut sheets manually or automatically fed to the printer.
In some office applications the user may be allowed to select a particular kind of printing support among a plurality without unloading the previously used supports from the printer and without having the task of loading the printer with the selected printing support at each selection.